


You don't get to choose your family

by Monjia084



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), skyeward - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monjia084/pseuds/Monjia084
Summary: Skye and Ward just got engaged and now are talking about their dream wedding but nothing is easy when you live in a secret base full of nosy spies who can't keep their opinion to themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This a one shot at what in my opinion Skye and Grant could've been if the show wasn't that stupid.

It's been a really long night but for Skye it was the best one ever, and the rock on her finger had something to do with it. She was standing, with nothing but Ward's shirt, at the front door of the Playground's kitchen watching her now fiancé making some eggs and bacons for the both of them, she was about to say something when he decided to speak up and make her known he knew she was here "Are you going to stand here all night or come and join me?" she was taken back to reality "I was about to but who knew coocking could've been so sexy?!" she said with walking towards him. Ward still couldn't beleive that the woman he thought he didn't deserve accepted to sped the rest of her life with him, while grabbing her by her waiste with a suggetive look "I can make it more sexier" Skye appreciated that he was on the same page while she put her arms around his neck "Oh really?" "Really." the next thing that Skye felt wasWard sweeping off her feet and putting her on the kitchen's counter hungrily kissing her, he was about to take off the only piece of clothes she had on when an irish, irritated voice came off by his back. "Oh bloody hell get a room you two, we eat here for God sakes that's disgusting and if Coulson knew about this he would kill you both." Skye got off of the couter and was looking at Hunter with a cocky smile "Like that would happened" Ward giggled, be the "daughter" of the director of SHIELD had some advantages, that's when Lance's other half made her appearance into the kitchen "Hunter? Skye? Ward? What are you guys doing in the kitchen at 3 in the morning?" she sounded sleepy "I'm sorry love but these two were doing unspeakable things in the kitchen, where WE eat you know the whole team so it was my duty to stop them." Bobbi rolled her eyes "Come back to bed with me, I'm too tired to get in whatever this is." she grabbed his hand and both of them where about to live the room when Ward looked back at Skye dropped the bomb "So where do want to get married future Mrs. Ward?" he thought he spoke in a low tone but spies ears are too damn sensitive that Bobbi and Hunter stopped right away and turned to face the other couple "YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED?" they said at the same time with a total surprised look. "Whose getting married?" Simmons said while entering the kitchen, Bobbi turned her head and asked "What are you doing up this late?" "I needed a bottle of water, so whose getting married? The two of you?" poitting to Bobbi and Hunter, he was the one to answer "No darlieng we're not ready for a second round, no it's these two disgusting lovebirds and I say that out of love of course" with a sarcastic tone. Jemma looked at Skye and Ward with an excitment look "Oh my God, I'm so happy for the two of you, congratulations!" Ward wasn't that glad that everyone was getting into his buisness and Skye knew that so she tried to calm everyone down "Thank you Jemma, soif everyone has finished sharing comments I think Grant and I are going to go back to bed." Ward gave her an appreciate nod, grabbed her hand and led her to the exist door, they were passing Jemma and Bobbi when Hunter couldn't let this go "Wow wait a minute, you were talking planning, so you're not gonna let us help you?" Bobbi was getting annoyed "It's not your wedding Hunter, leave them be." "Thank you Bobbi" Ward said when a scottish voice made his presence known "Bloody hell what's goigng on and why is everybody's awake?" Jemma went to grab his hand to lead him where everyone's where, in the common room "Fitz, Skye and Ward are engaged." Skye looked at Ward "Elopping isn't an option anymore." Fitz looked at her a little hurt "Do not eloppe, if you do I would never speak to either of you ever again." Jemma went to reasure him "Of course not Fitz, they would never do this to us." Jemma looked at Skye and Ward and made them a silent promise that if they ever elopped and not invite them she would kill them and make it look like an accident. Skye and Grant weren't afraid of a lot of things but Jemma knew how to make you afraid, she must've learned that from May. "What the hell is happening? Can somebody please tell me why almost every memeber of my tam is awake at 4 am?' everyone's head turned to the direction where the voice came from, Coulson was standing right next to the stair leading up to his desk, for a moment no one talked "Well don't all speak at once, I'm having troubles to keep up." Hunter looked at Ward like it was the last time he was seeing him "Ward! It was nice knowing you, you're on your own man." Coulson turned his head to Ward waiting a response "Well Ward might explain this late very late night convention?" Ward was currently cursing his eggs and beacon cravings "Director, I don't know if I should've come to ask you first or if I should've just ask for your permission-" "Just spill it out Ward." "I asked Skye to marry me." A dead silence dropped, Coulson's face went a little pale and for 5 whole minutes that felt like an internety Coulson started to feel a lot bettern"Well that's one hell of a news but I guess I shouldn't be surprised but I'm not the one whose going to tell that to May" Ward was releived for only a second when Skye reasured him that she was going to be the one who's gonna talk to May. "So did you 2 saved the date yet?" the worst part was over well that's what Ward thought untill May appeared out of no where "Saved the date for what?" Everyone jumped and turned their heads towards the dark corner she was standing "God damn woman, a little warning next time I thought I died for a second there." Hunter said while having his right hand on his chest "Well I guess Bobbi and I are going back to bed because as much as I loved to stay here and see what's going to happen, I'd rather stay alive" Bobbi was rolling her eyes that you could've heard them popped out, she didn't make any comments, she only wanted to sleep so she grabbed Lance's hand and led him to their room. May watch them leave "What did Hunter mean?" Ward swalloed hard he never got so nervous in his life, taking down a whole building, take out a whole group of soldiers that he can do in a blink without sweating but telling to Melinda May that he was going to marry her protégé is way beyond him, Skye sensed that and gave him a squeeze on his hand and walked towards her S.O, she stood a good lenght from her and said this in one sentence "May, Ward and I are getting married and nothing you'll say will make me reconsider it." she was so sure yet so scared of what the woman who became a mother to her was gonna say "Skye I'm not going to tell you how to live your life but don't expect me to be ok with this just don't loose my invitation." with that she gave a look to Coulson that said "we're gonna talk about this" Coulson only nodded as she left the common room to go and do her morning Tai-Chi. Coulson looked at Skye with an understanding look and said 'Don't hold it against her she needs time to process that." "It's fine, I didn't expect her to jump all arround and smile about it, we're talking about May here." Coulson smiled at her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Fitz Simmons watched the whole scene like they were watching a movie "So that's it, it ended way too soon I was expecting May to kill Ward to be honest" Jemma said "Hey" "Jemma don't ruin the moment but you two didn't answer our questions" Skye who went silent for a couple minutes said "We still have to figure this out but don't worry you'll be the first to know".

With that the sun started to rise wich meant a whole new day at SHIELD HQ as everyone was getting ready for their next mission.


End file.
